Quiero ser tu musa
by Shirakatsu Kazuya
Summary: —Pero...yo quiero ser esa inspiración para tocar más de esas bellas melodías. Quiero ser la razón por la que decidas sentarte tras el piano. Yo...quiero ser tu musa, Ume. Si las palabras tuvieran un sabor, en ese momento serían como la canela. O como la miel. Así eran sentidas por los oídos de Seiichi. Umemiya x Nao (UmeNao) GRACIAS JESS POR TU INSPIRACIÓN-


Más de una vez nos preguntamos por qué antes de vivir se debe ser fuerte. Por qué para avanzar debemos retroceder hasta veinte pasos cuando poco a poco logramos uno hacia adelante. Por qué para crecer primero debes ser diminuto hasta lograr ser alguien grande. Simplemente muchos quieren el camino fácil, donde la posibilidad de tropezar es nula, la gente muestra sonrisas y el sol brilla incluso por las noches. Un mundo donde la falsedad no es más que un cruel mito, la venganza una leyenda y los errores un cuento de terror para los aficionados al género.

Pero sin todo eso… ¿Seríamos capaces de conocer la verdadera felicidad?

Umemiya lo pensaba cada vez que miraba a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo, Matsubara Nao. Nunca se creyó capaz de tener tales intelectuales y profundos pensamientos, aquello no encajaba con su personalidad disparatada, torpe y llena de energía. Su positivismo más de una vez nublaba el buen juicio necesario para ser capaz de evaluar conscientemente una situación. Pero, para ser sincero, esa tarea era de su amigo. Él se encargaba de quejarse por su cursilería y muchas veces la exageración de la responsabilidad. Así y todo, le guardaba tal enorme respeto y admiración que nunca discutieron tema alguno. El perdón estaba presente en cada una de sus pequeñas riñas. Muchos momentos eran risas, alegrías y anécdotas para contar una vez que la vejez hiciese presencia en sus futuras nubladas memorias y crujiera cada vez que movían un pequeño dedo. Ja, esa idea siempre hacía reír mentalmente a la estrella de Ugumori. El proyectarse eternamente junto a Nao se había vuelto su fetiche favorito junto al béisbol, las melodías de piano por las noches y, claro, su presencia. Esas eran sus cosas favoritas.

Ahora podía ver la espalda de su amigo contemplando el campo de béisbol desde un gran ventanal. En donde estaba, apoyado de espaldas contra el umbral de la puerta de la sala musical, suspiró detallando su pequeño porte sentado en una eterna silla de ruedas. Cada vez que miraba esa imagen recordaba lo cruel que podía ser la vida; fue capaz de hacerlo tropezar de tal forma que debió levantarse sin piernas sino con ayuda de una silla, le arrebató un sueño y un futuro. Sí, los momentos cruciales de la vida eran una lección pero… ¿Siempre debían irse por el peor camino? No fue justo, no lo fue ni lo será. Y allí estaba él, parecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos a la vez que la pequeña sala se cubría por una agradable melodía de piano. No lo notó antes, pero la grabadora de CD reproducía una pieza melódica y suave. La reconoció en el acto y negó con la cabeza moviéndola de izquierda a derecha. Era un disco de un reconocido pianista, se lo había regalado a Nao para navidad hace cuatro años. Le agradaba saber que aún lo conservaba. En ese entonces, su mejor amigo y el resto del equipo, habían descubierto su pasatiempo favorito: el piano, la música. Avergonzado, les contó su más adorable recuerdo en donde escuchaba a su madre llenar su hogar con las notas lastimosas del violín incitándolo a conocer el mágico mundo de las cuerdas y sus musas. Aun no sabía qué instrumento tocar hasta conocer esa enorme "caja musical misteriosa" capaz de crear las melodías más fantásticas posibles, jugando con un sinfín de acordes logrando que la imaginación se transportara a las eras de antaño o a algún mundo irreal. Eso le transmitía cuando sentía el peso de las teclas bajo las yemas de los dedos y el pedal manteniendo las notas al aire. Inmediatamente fue cautivado por ese instrumento y comenzó sus clases a la edad de cinco años. Ahora era capaz de leer música y reproducirla sin problema, pero prefería dejarse llevar sobre todo por las noches cuando llegaba a casa luego de arduos entrenamientos.

Nao disfrutaba de sus piezas musicales. Fue el primero en admirar su talento (claro, no sin antes burlarse) y decir que pasaría horas y horas perdido en lo que su amigo lograba con presionar las blancas y negras en conjunto. Para Ume, como suelen llamarlo cariñosamente, ser escuchado era una bendición, y más cuando por el rabillo del ojo podía contemplar el rostro de su amigo esbozando la más enorme sonrisa de todas. Porque él sonreía aun luego de su accidente donde su destino quedó sellado. Pero Nao jamás se detuvo, él corría como nadie. Él luchaba, caminaba, caía y seguía avanzando más que cualquier otro en el equipo. Y por eso, pese a las innumerables negaciones, Umemiya se enamoró de él. Se enamoró de su fortaleza, de la libertad de su alma, de sus gestos, de su risa. Todo. Cada detalle de él.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se adentraba al cuarto, deteniéndose detrás de su amigo sin musitar palabra alguna. La canción todavía resonaba joven en el cuarto y, aunque no estaba viéndolo de frente, adivinó que Nao tenía los ojos cerrados para disfrutar la música. Le habría gustado poder gritar, decir algún bobo comentario para llama su atención. Pero ya era una enorme lucha el no acercarse para contemplar su rostro. Así que optó por un plan suave y sencillo: llamarlo por su nombre su subir la voz o tocando su hombro.

—Ludovico Einaudi— se escuchó decir— compositor y pianista italiano mejor conocido por el desarrollo de frases melodiosas en sus composiciones para piano. Nació un 23 de noviembre de 1955 en Turín, Italia. Ahora suena…— hizo una pequeña pausa y, por su voz, ahora estaba sonriendo con aquel tan particular toque de tranquilidad que bien podría ser puro teatro. Ah…el demonio Nao para Umemiya Seiichi— "Nuvole Bianche". Si no me equivoco sigue "Una Mattina". Podrías haber hecho una recopilación más amplia de artistas, Ume. De este modo no creo poder conocer por completo tus gustos, y ya han pasado años. Quiero un disco nuevo.

Removió la silla de ruedas enderezándola para quedar apenas frente a su mejor amigo de copete bastante…especial. Si podría compararlo con algo, sería un gallo castaño bastante altanero y sin respeto alguno. Qué más daba, así era él y así lo quería. Lo contempló de arriba abajo en una sutil mirada sin borrar aquel "irritante y poco seguro" gesto de sus labios. Podría jurarse que sus ojos dorados emitían una chispa de emoción y autentica alegría. ¡Cuándo no! Estaba frente al hombre que más quería en la Tierra seguido de su padre. Umemiya había sido el principal factor para seguir adelante, impulsarse y aprender a correr desde cero como un niño con temor a caerse. Seiichi fue y es su soporte aun cuando se quejaba de sus laboriosos y supuestamente tortuosos menúes de entrenamiento escritos en el llamado "cuaderno del mal", cortesía y bonito gesto de Ume. De más estaba decir que lo usaba como pretexto para molestarlo, y el castaño era tan predecible que siempre reaccionaba dramáticamente a su presencia o mención. Pese a todo, el equipo entero le estaba muy agradecido. Todos querían llegar a la cima por Nao, por su sueño y por ser él mismo. Querían demostrarle que no debía rendirse, siempre sale el sol, llega la calma y nace una nueva flor. Nada termina sino hasta la muerte. Y el azabache, mientras seguía vivo, mantendría la cabeza en alto por sí mismo y por sus seres queridos.

Y cabe mencionar que, entre seres queridos, había uno muy importante que entraba en la categoría de "seres amados", o mejor dicho, "ser amado". Sí, ese era Umemiya Seiichi. Nao lo amaba con locura, le gustaba mucho aquel siempre presente buen humor, la forma de incentivar al equipo, su sonrisa y el tacto que tenía para manejar las situaciones pese a su torpeza. Oh, y es que eso era el más bonito de su encanto.

—Me…toma tiempo hacer un de esos discos— respondió con voz quejosa. Conocía muchos artistas y, para ser sincero, jamás esperó que le gustara de verdad— pero prometo que en algún siglo te haré uno nuevo. Trataré que sea antes de la nueva era— bromeó.

Nao rió entre dientes y meneó la cabeza.

—No me gusta esperar mucho, quiero aun conservar lo que queda de mí para ese entonces. O al menos tener mi sentido del audio— entrelazó sus manos frente a su rostro y apoyando los codos en cada lado de la silla— Dime, Ume, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Matsubara solía visitar ese sitio solitario cuando la nostalgia atacaba ferozmente sus recuerdos. En ese sitio, acompañado o no de la música, podía relajarse, pensar con claridad y calmar sus ideas. No quería mostrar un semblante decaído al resto de los chicos. Pero Ume…Ume era especial. Podía notarlo al instante y más de una vez acudía a su lado para hablar de cuadernos y copetes.

—Lo de siempre. Desapareces de mi vista, a veces de verdad te mueves demasiado rápido. Si te pierdo… ¿qué será de nosotros sin ti? — bromeó con sarcasmo. Aunque el 95% no era mentira, sobre todo la última frase donde reemplazó el "mí" por "nosotros".

—Bueno, supongo que no podrían correr y no clasificarían a ningún sitio sin un entrenamiento adecuado. Además tampoco sabes medir bien tu almuerzo, Ume-chan~— respondió siempre mostrando esa curva en sus comisuras labiales seguramente camuflando el verdadero sentido distorsionado de sus palabas.

—Ugh… ¡No te burles! —contraatacó con un ligero rubor de vergüenza en sus pómulos— puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, pero me subestimas.

—Hahaha, sabes que no lo hago realmente.

— ¡Muy pocas veces sé cuando hablas enserio!

Allí estaba la armoniosa carcajada de Nao, la cual era capaz de disipar cualquier discusión o mala pasada. Lograba que Umemiya se calmara y se uniera a la adorable música de sus risas acompañando la melodía resonante.

—Cuando se trata de ti, Ume, siempre. Me sorprende que aún no lo entiendas.

—Voy a decir que sí lo entiendo porque sí lo entiendo— refunfuñó recargando su espalda contra el gran ventanal y señalándolo con el dedo de manera acusatoria. No supo bien por qué, Nao ni se inmutó por la "intimidación" y sólo rió una vez más— eso sucede cuando tomas las cosas enserio todo el tiempo.

—Si lo dices así, ¿Qué viene al caso?— preguntó recostándose por completo contra el respaldo de la silla.

Seiichi lo observó expectante. No sabía qué responder, no quería relajar su semblante de ceño fruncido ni tampoco sabía qué esperar de su mejor amigo. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? ¿De verdad quería una respuesta? ¿Esperaba algo inteligente? ¿Esperaba algo bobo y completamente esperable? Se limitó a resoplar y a recaer hacia adelante, su espalda quedando levemente encorvada y elevando su labio inferior para empujar sutilmente el opuesto hacia arriba, intentando hacer un "puchero" de molestia.

—Ya, olvídalo Nao. No…—.

Matsubara enarcó ambas cejas ante el repentino y abrupto silencio del castaño. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para apoyar su mejilla sobre una de las palmas que descansaba flexionada encimada al apoyabrazos y esbozó una inocente sonrisa mientras ideaba un plan para avergonzarlo. No iba a mentirse a sí mismo, le gustaban mucho los sonrojos de su amigo. Le eran tan comunes como respirar.

— ¿De verdad ibas a decir algo?

—No, más bien se me ocurrió una idea— Seiichi sonrió ampliamente y, empujándose hacia adelante, enderezó su cuerpo, caminó hacia la grabadora de CD y subió el volumen.

Nao verdaderamente estaba estupefacto. Desarmó por completo toda su postura para girar la silla en dirección a los movimientos de su amigo. Frunció el ceño en cuanto su accionar se hacía más y más extraño, subiendo el volumen y ahora situándose frente a él. Enseguida fingió que todo era natural aflojando las cejas y relajando su espalda que, al parecer segundos atrás, se había endurecido pese a unos incompresibles nervios.

—Nao… ¿Qué opinas de bailar?— pregunto Seiichi aun sonriendo tan amplio que Matsubara creyó que rasgaría sus mejillas. En el acto, ensombreció su semblante casi de forma inconsciente.

Por supuesto que soportaba bromas y más viniendo de Umemiya, pero aquello le resultó algo… ¿cruel? Y no menos fuera de lo normal. Incluso casi entonó una voz no muy amigable.

—Ume…—.

— ¿Ya te estás precipitando? Déjame terminar— interrumpió sujetando los apoyabrazos de su silla para atraerlo hacia él— una vez dije que yo sería tus piernas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Umemiya se avergonzaba con facilidad, era tímido cuando se trataba de expresar ciertas emociones extremas como la completa ira o el cariño. Eso no lo hacía menos especial, sino al contrario. El poder molestarlo hasta ver su rostro rojo no podría tener comparación. Nao lo lograba sin mover un pelo siquiera. Más de una vez bastaba utilizar un correcto juego de palabras. Y ahora…él podría ser el avergonzado al tener enorme corta distancia de pronto entre ambos. Abrió los ojos de par en par, clavándolos en la intensa mirada de Umemiya. No podría haber olvidado aquel día donde su amigo gritó semejante declaración luego del accidente, a tan sólo unos días tras decidir ser mánager del equipo. En ese momento podría jurar que el corazón habría estallado dentro de su pecho, sus emociones habrían brotado como un volcán en erupción y hasta las lágrimas caerían de sus ojos sin control alguno. Pero debía suprimir muy bien esas emociones que quemaban más que cualquiera. Y una razón era porque jamás pensaba decir sus sentimientos reales hacia Seiichi.

Cuando sintió que lo perdió todo, estuvo unos días sumido en una gran depresión. Sus amigos lo visitaban y apenas lograba mantener una sonrisa poco sincera. Sus padres estaban más que preocupados y entendían los porqués. Hasta que él mismo decidió darle un alto a todo, su felicidad no había terminado mucho menos cuando seguía vivo y teniendo momentos nuevos para crear junto a quienes lo apoyaron desde el inicio, sabía que se adentraría a un largo túnel de posibilidades y muchos choques, pero su voluntad se cubrió por completo de hierro. Podía hacerlo todo si se lo proponía. Claro, a su manera. Pero el amor…sí era un tema difícil. Él…no podía amar como los demás. No podría entregarse, sus piernas eran una cruel cárcel. Si bien el amor iba más allá de las demostraciones físicas, aquello llegaba en algún momento y él sería una piedra en el zapato. Rindió su suerte y sólo pensaba en Ume. Pensó en arriesgar su único mayor miedo en su mejor amigo. Podría perder su amistad algún día, pero vivir sólo costaba vida.

—Lo recuerdo— soltó al fin. Pudo sentir su voz normal, un gran alivio.

—Bien, porque eso haré. Quiero que rodees mi cuello con tus brazos.

Cerró las manos en puños. No podría tratarse de una broma y aun así su veloz cerebro no era capaz de procesar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera entendía el cómo sus propios brazos abrazaban su cuello sin darles la orden consciente. Se topó con su rostro tan terriblemente cerca que temió sentir sus mejillas arder. Pero no, debía mantener la compostura e hilar sus ideas de forma correcta.

—Realmente has perdido la cordura, Ume— sonrió lo más tranquilo posible.

Umemiya contempló su cercano rostro, exploró su rostro y dejó que sus ojos se deleitaran con las adorables facciones de su amigo. Si antes creyó que poseía una cara bonita, ahora estaba convencido de ello. La sensación de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello transmitía una calidez poco usual, demasiado diferente a la que sentía cuando permanecía a su lado siempre cuidando una distancia prudente.

—No la he perdido. Ahora sujétate lo más fuerte que puedas, pero sin ahorcarme— bromeó.

Sus grandes manos morenas sujetaron la delicada cintura del azabache. Nao podía jurar sentir un ligero estremecimiento ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y extraño entre ellos. Por reflejo se aferró más a su cuello casi escondiendo medio rostro en él. Dio un leve brinco mientras sentía, a través de sus adormecidas piernas, como poco a poco era levantado de la silla dejándolas inertes rozando el suelo. Rodeó el cuello contrario con más fuerza cerrando los ojos de tal manera que creyó hundirlos en sus cuencas y perderlos para siempre.

—Ya, relájate. ¡No creí que fueras tan miedoso!— carcajeó Seiichi.

—No tengo miedo— declaró en voz baja. No mentía, sólo estaba nervioso como nunca en su vida.

Umemiya, ahora esbozando una sonrisa de ternura, bajó apenas el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que las plantas de sus zapatos quedaran completamente apoyadas sobre sus propios empeines. Aun debía ejercer cierta fuerza para que Nao no se cayera de bruces al suelo, el solo agarre alrededor de su cuello no bastaría. Ahora lentamente se dejó llevar por la música lenta de una nueva canción de piano, moviendo las piernas de ambos al compás de la melodía. Era una danza algo torpe, pero Ume había sentido ese extraño impulso de querer ver a su amigo "de pie", que sintiera de nuevo lo que era tocar el suelo y sentir que su cuerpo podía moverse. Además…el dulce abrazo de ambos no tenía comparación alguna. Podía sentir su aroma, su respiración y el acelerado latir de ambos corazones.

—Uhmm… ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó el castaño tras notar el silencio de voces.

Nao no respondió al instante. Rió dulcemente acariciando su cuello con su aliento y lo abrazó aún más si era posible. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados, pero no de manera tal que podría perder la vista. Era como si se encontrara en estado de somnolencia o siendo preso de un hechizo.

—Estás…callado. Creí que te gustaría.

—No estás errado. Pero sólo pensaba…—.

— ¡No pienses en un momento así!

—Hahaha, nada malo, Seiichi— susurró— sólo…que quería ser algo para ti. Algo importante de la misma forma que haces ahora por mí.

—No es necesario, idiota.

—Sí. Pero...yo quiero ser esa inspiración para tocar más de esas bellas melodías como todos esos fantásticos pianistas de los que siempre me hablas— susurraba tan bajo que temió no ser escuchado. Pero si alzaba la voz, notaría el temblor en ella, una felicidad indomable— Quiero ser la razón por la que decidas sentarte tras el piano. Yo...quiero ser tu musa, Ume.

Si las palabras tuvieran un sabor, en ese momento serían como la canela. O como la miel. Así eran sentidas por los oídos de Seiichi. Quiso abrazarlo hasta más no poder, decirle un montón de oraciones más cursis que jamás creyó pronunciar. Pero la música, el silencio y ese contacto podría decir más que las palabras.

Pero lo que sí gritaba era su mente: "Ya lo eres. Desde siempre."

Más de una vez nos preguntamos por qué antes de vivir se debe ser fuerte. Por qué para avanzar debemos retroceder hasta veinte pasos cuando poco a poco logramos uno hacia adelante. Por qué para crecer primero debes ser diminuto hasta lograr ser alguien grande.


End file.
